


Not a Boy Scout

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alley Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is a little tired of Oliver still seeing him as the farm boy he was when they first met. He decides to disabuse him of the notion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Boy Scout

[](http://s947.photobucket.com/albums/ad318/twinsarein3/?action=view&current=NotaBoyScout-ctbn60.jpg)

[](http://s947.photobucket.com/albums/ad318/twinsarein3/?action=view&current=Winner-NotaBoyScout.jpg)

“Man, that was some fight. I’m looking forward to ditching my suit after I run home, putting my feet up, maybe pull up a movie that will help me with some five-knuckled action to relax. If you know what I mean.”

Barry waggles his eyebrows at Clark and Oliver - the only two left after everyone else had gone home. Clark had wanted to make sure there had been no structural damage, and Barry and Oliver had stayed to help. The street was pretty much deserted now, and Clark was looking forward to getting home himself. He might not get tired much anymore, but he could get weary. He was also a mess - suit torn and dirty, soot on his face and in his hair.

Before he could reply to Barry, though, Barry took off, and was out of sight before Clark could blink. Oliver nudged him with a shoulder, and when he looked over, smirked at him. “Let me translate for you. He’s going home to masturbate.”

Turning toward Oliver a little angrily, because of the slightly mocking way he spoke, Oliver forestalled him by holding his hands up, palm out. “No, no. Don’t thank me. I’m always willing to help out a fellow Leaguer. We all know what a Boy Scout you are, after all, or you wouldn’t have gotten that for a nickname. It isn’t your fault you’re innocent and naive about such things.”

Getting tired of always having his basic belief in the goodness of people be interpreted as naive and innocent, Clark still might have let it go, except for the little laugh Oliver gave as he ran to his bike.

Hands clenching into fists, Clark slipped into super-speed, plucked Oliver up, and flew into a nearby alley, doing a fast scan for surveillance. Slamming him face first into the alley wall, checking it at the last second so Oliver wouldn’t actually get hurt, Clark put Oliver’s arms over his head, holding them there in one hand, and shoved a knee between his legs, pushing his own body flush into Oliver’s. “God! You never let up. I’m so tired of your little jokes and innuendo. You’re just begging for me show you just how naive and innocent I’m not.”

Growling into Oliver’s ear, Clark was about to continue when he heard a whispered, “Yes.”

Not expecting an answer at all, let alone that one, Clark went completely still in shock, not even breathing for at least half a minute. Under him, Oliver went just as still. When he took a gasping breath, as quietly as he could, Clark shook himself and stared speculatively at the back of Oliver’s head.

Using his free hand, Clark worked it between the building and Oliver’s body, sliding it down to check and see if this was turning Oliver on, as he suspected. Hoped. When his intent became clear, Oliver started to struggle. Clark didn’t let him move so much as a millimeter. Oliver’s body shivered, and he bit off a tiny whimper than almost no one on the planet would be able to hear. But, Clark did.

Reaching his goal, Clark rubbed his palm over the hard bulge he found. “Jesus, Ollie. You do want this. Want me.” As the realization sunk in, Clark could feel his own desire build, his cock swelling behind the suit. In a voice deepened, roughened, by the sudden onslaught of lust, Clark asks, “Want me to show you just how **not** naive and innocent I am?”

Another, louder, whimper made it past Oliver’s throat, but otherwise he didn’t speak. Slowly, but inexorably, Clark ground his covered length into Oliver’s ass, consequently pushing Oliver’s own hardness into the wall. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, damn you! If you think you’ve got it in you.” Oliver’s defiant declaration was spoiled by the shiver that ran through his body when Clark kicked his legs further apart as soon as the ‘yes’ was out of his mouth.

“Whether I have it in me isn’t on the table.” Making short work of Oliver’s Green Arrow belt and equipment, Clark slid his hands inside the green leather pants to palm Oliver’s ass. Then, pushing down, he bared Oliver’s ass to his gaze. “However, having it in you is going to quickly become the issue.”

With the hands Clark had freed to pull down Oliver’s pants, Oliver reached back to rub over Clark’s erection. Moving faster than Oliver could blink, Clark had him slammed back up against the wall, arms again above his head. “You don’t move, unless I move you. Understand?”

A shudder was his only response, and Clark laid a quick, hard blow to each ass cheek. The kind of blow that would cause a delayed reaction - no pain at first, and then it would seem to be through the entire body all at once. For the right kind of person, it could be a potent turn-on. Clark didn’t have to wait long to find out if Oliver was one of them. The hoarse yell he gave, and the aborted move to push his ass out for more was all Clark needed to know, as well as an answer to his last question. “Good, you do understand. You want more of that, don’t you? Did you know you have two clear handprints forming back here?”

Oliver’s head twitched, as though he wanted to turn and look, but he stopped himself and just moaned. Clark rewarded him with another hard slap. “Now, an example of me not being a Boy Scout... I have no lube. Do you?”

“No.”

The one syllable response already sounded hoarse, almost wrecked, and Clark’s smile took on a tinge of satisfaction. “I was kind of hoping you’d say that.”

Dropping to his knees, Clark parted Oliver’s ass, firmed his tongue, and pushed his way past the still furled muscle of Oliver’s rim. Growling at the thought of being kept out, he pushed closer, wiggling his tongue back and forth, working to loosen Oliver up. It happened much sooner than he thought it would, since he’d given Oliver no prep or warning. Clark hummed his satisfaction right into Oliver’s skin. Oliver howled as the vibrations moved through him.

Swirling his tongue around inside, enjoying the warm, smooth walls of Oliver's channel, Clark massaged his thumbs along the outer rim, getting the muscle to relax even more. Knowing he couldn't push his luck for too long out here in the open, Clark reluctantly slid his tongue out, giving a last lick around the rim as he did.

Standing up, Clark pushed three fingers into Oliver’s mouth. “Get them wet. You’re loose, but you need to be wider to take me.” Oliver did as he was told, and Clark could feel the saliva dripping into his palm when he finally pulled his fingers out. “God, you are such a slut for this, aren’t you? A couple of slaps and a few licks to the ass, and you’re all ready to spread as far as you can for me.”

A groan and a shiver was Oliver's only response.

Pausing only to put all three fingers against the wet, slightly loosened hole, Clark circles them around and around while slowly pushing in. When he gets the tips of all three in, he makes tiny thrusts, going slightly deeper each time. Only then does he continue. “Out here in public, where you’re making no effort to be quiet. Are you hoping someone will come along and watch? Do you want me to take you somewhere more visible, next time? Hmmm? Fuck you in the Watchtower, right before a meeting? Maybe in the supply closet next to the Bull Pen in The Daily Planet? How about on your plane? I could push you down on one of those narrow couches and fuck into you hard enough you’d howl again and bring the pilot and stewardess running.”

Clark felt Oliver aborting another thrust, and Clark's cock throbbed at the idea his scenarios turned Oliver on that much. He hoped that meant they'd be able to try them all, some day. A twist of his wrist and another hard thrust had Oliver crying out loudly, and Clark shivered at the sound. He was enjoying making Oliver fall apart, but he needed to get inside him. Soon.

As soon as his fingers were moving in and out fairly easily, Clark slid them out. The sight of his marks on Oliver’s skin, the sweat glistening on the back of his neck, and the constant tremors shaking his body from head to foot, made Clark take several deep breaths to calm himself down. At least, a little.

Moving parts of his suit aside and moving other parts down, Clark freed his own erection and put it against Oliver’s hole. Concentrating, Clark released a little spurt of precome before he pushed in. To help lube Oliver up, he tried to do it several times before he was seated all the way.

“God, Clark! What did you...I don’t...”

Clark pulling out and slamming back in made Oliver break off his efforts at speaking to moan some more. As unfinished and incoherent as the thought had been, Clark was pretty sure he understood. “I have to have complete control over every aspect of my body. So, I was just doing something to ease the way, since we have no lube.” Thrusting a few more times, Clark made a dissatisfied noise and pulled out.

“Wha...”

Turning Oliver around to face him, Clark picked him up and swiftly lined him up to thrust in again. Putting one hand on Oliver’s ass to hold him at the correct angle, and the other hand between his shoulder blades to help support him, Clark used his strength to keep him still as he thrust over and over.

With a loud groan, Oliver wrapped his legs around Clark and put his arms around Clark’s shoulders. With the help, Clark could use one arm around the middle of Oliver’s back to support and move him, and the other hand he could bring up to Oliver’s face. Cupping the side, and rubbing his thumb over a cheekbone. “I want you to see me; to remember just who’s giving you pleasure - innocent, naive Clark Kent.”

Whether it was Clark’s fierce tone, his extra hard thrust, or something else, Oliver was pushed over the edge, and Clark watched the pleasure contort his face, avidly. Moving back to the wall, Clark let Oliver's back lean into it while he propped his forearms on either side of his torso to watch him come out of his stupor.

It took several minutes, but eventually Oliver opened his eyes and smiled at him lazily. “Goddamn, Clark. That was something else. Remind me to provoke you more often. We’ll need to find you a new nickname, though. I certainly can’t think of you as the Boy Scout, now. I’d be much too likely to remember tonight, and have an inappropriate reaction in my suit.”

Chuckling, Clark shook his head. “No, leave it as it is. It fits my public persona of Superman. Besides, I like the idea of you hard under your suit for me."

Smiling mischievously, Oliver put a hand into the neckline of the suit and dragged Clark closer. “Mmm, I could consider that, as long as you can make good on some of those things you mentioned earlier, next time.”

Deciding he could do something to avoid them getting caught, Clark's own smile taken on an intensity that made Oliver blink. Flexing his hips a little, Clark made his still hard cock move inside of Oliver. Oliver gasped, eyes widening. Clark leaned even closer. “I can make good on every single one other them, but we aren’t ready to talk about next time yet, because we still aren’t done with this time.”


End file.
